Mi gato Crookshanks, Hogwarts y mis padres los muggles
by OneBandGirl
Summary: Un poco de OoC. Hermione Granger se abre abiertamente y nos muestra sus confesiones de una manera muy pintoresca, en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Inspirado en la saga "Confesiones de Georgia Nicolson"


**Mi gato ****Crookshanks, Hogwarts y mis padres los "**_**muggles**_**"**

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen (ni mucho menos). Son de la grandiosa J.K Rowling – autora que ha cambiado mi vida.

_**Notas de Autora: **__La trama está inspirada en la saga de libros "Confesiones de Georgia Nicolson" y por supuesto, la película "Angus, thongs and the perfect snogging" _

"_Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger y este es mi diario. _

_ No soy precisamente una chica normal, pero sobrevivo. _

_Si es que Black no termina matándome de una embolia._

_ Bienvenido/a a mi vida, de locos…"_

**AGOSTO**

"El cuarto año en Howgarts"

_Sabado, 25._

_El cuarto de baño_

_¡Horror!_

**3:00 p.m **He estado todo el día escondiéndome de mi madre. No he podido leer tranquila los libros de Hogwarts en mi habitación así que tuve que encerrarme aquí en el cuarto de baño y pretender que tomo una larga ducha. Suena algo triste, pero es que ha estado con el tema del Baile desde que hemos recibido la carta de Hogwarts; quiere encontrarme un vestido _perfecto, _cosa que al principio me tenía algo entusiasmada (soy una chica al fin y al cabo) pero luego de una semana yendo de tienda en tienda por todo Londres, pues ¡estoy harta de esas sandeces!

Hablando de sandeces, mañana parto rumbo a la Madriguera y papá no ha soltado el rollo del tema desde que la señora Weasley me invito. Según él, debía mantenerme a una distancia prudencial tanto de Ron como de Harry (Sobre todo Ron) porque…., bueno porque son precisamente chicos.

¿Acaso cree que yo pudiera tener un interés romántico en uno de esos dos? No. Con tan solo pensarlo… aunque tal vez… ¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no.

Ahora me he llenado la cabeza con todo ese lio, ¿Cómo podre verlos sin pensar en las tonterías que se ha inventado mi papá?

**6:30 **Ha llegado una carta de Ron, con remitente de hace dos días. Errol, toda atolondrada quizá se perdió y ha logrado llegar hasta hoy; Crookshanks le ha dado un buen susto a la pobre y ha salido pitando (casi olvida mi carta).

A veces me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor comprar una lechuza…

Crookshanks es mi gato color canela que compre en mi primer año de Hogwarts, me pareció encantador y me entornó el corazón al ver que en aquella pequeña tienda nadie parecía querer comprarle por su mal genio. Para mi es nada más que un ángel caído, aunque Harry se burle diciendo que seguro ha caído de cara y por eso ha de tener ese rostro tan chato.

La carta dice que el señor Weasley ha conseguido entradas para el torneo mundial de _quidditch._

**8:00 **Mamá preparo una buena cena hoy.

Mientras comíamos comento que ya había visto el vestido perfecto para la ocasión, pero no ha podido comprarlo así que lo enviara cerca de las fechas. ¿De qué va?

¿A que se deberá ese estúpido baile?

**11:30** ¡Oh por Merlin! He perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Se ha pasado mi hora de dormir leyendo algunos libros sobre _quidditch_ y de seguro mañana me cobrara con creces el cansancio.

No tengo un vasto conocimiento del juego, pero siempre me ha gustado ver a Harry aniquilar unos cuantos Slytherins.

Mañana parto a la Madriguera temprano por la mañana. Espero poder llegar a tiempo justo, pues el asunto del torneo me tiene un poco nerviosa, quiero decir ¿Cómo se las apañan para ocultar a magos y brujas de todos los lugares del mundo? Eso sí que hay que verlo.

_Domingo,26._

_La Madriguera._

**7:00 **¡Wow! La casa de Ron sí que es particular. Sencilla, acogedora pero bastante extraña. Mis padres no han podido dejar de preguntarse cómo se mantiene en pie una estructura tan desigual; sin duda hay algo de magia involucrada.

Tan pronto como he llegado, he ido a despertar a Ron y Harry quienes comparten habitación. Antes de pasar por la puerta me pareció oír unos gemidos de dolor.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!- Digo algo preocupada. Esta sudado y con su mano de nuevo en la cicatriz.

-¡Hermione!- Da un respingo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Sonrío.

-Esta misma mañana.- Me doy la vuelta para despertar a Ron, que sigue roncando como si nada. Cuando le llamo da un respingo al igual que Harry, solo que atina a taparse con el edredón de retazos a colores. ¿Acaso piensa que mi intención es verle? Además, ¡como si nunca le hubiera visto antes en pijama! La diferencia es que ahora lleva una musculosa en vez de una camiseta.

-Molly me ha enviado a despertarles. Ya debemos irnos, los demás están abajo para el desayuno.

Los veo levantarse y me lanzo escaleras abajo a reunirme con Ginny. Como era de esperarse al ver a Ron taparse con la colcha, me ha venido a la mente inmediatamente lo que ha dicho papá. Quizá ya estaba flechada por alguno de esos dos y ni cuenta me había dado… Nunca he tenido tiempo para pensarlo.

¿Cómo sabe una cuando le gusta un chico?

Le preguntare a Ginny cuando este segura que nadie oirá la conversación. Creo que ella está interesada en Harry… o algo así.

El señor Weasley nos informó que viajaríamos en un _traslador_ pero que primero nos aventuraríamos en una caminata hasta donde se encuentra el mismo. Ahora sí que estoy nerviosa, jamás he viajado en uno aunque si he leído lo que son: objetos comunes en los que los "_muggles" _no puedan verse interesados para que no los tomen por error, que bueno… se encargan precisamente de eso: TRASLADAR.

Al parecer también nos encontraremos con un amigo suyo y su hijo. Vaya fiesta.

**9:30 a.m **Nos hemos detenido a descansar un poco. Siento que he caminado durante días debido al cansancio acumulado de la otra noche pero según el señor Weasley solo faltan unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a la colina apartada. Me pregunto qué forma tendrá el traslador.

Fred y George se han pasado lo que va de caminata hablando en voz baja y deteniéndose abruptamente cada vez que alguien les ponía los ojos encima. Me pareció oír algo sobre unos "artilugios" pero cuando les mire con algo de curiosidad me pillaron e hicieron un estúpido comentario sobre lo "caluroso de la mañana" Ya me lo imagino…

Son unos genios, pero cabezotas.

Ginny ha caminado a mi lado todo este tiempo, pero no he encontrado el momento para comentarle el asunto pues los gemelos nos pisan los talones.

Ron y Harry hablan animadamente sobre lo que esperan ver en el partido.

Unos pasos más allá nos hemos encontrado con el amigo del señor Weasley y su hijo Cedric Diggory. ¡Vaya, eso sí que no lo esperaba! El chico asiste a Hogwarts al igual que nosotros, a diferencia de que pertenece a la casa de Hufflepuff. Jamás le había prestado atención hasta ahora…

Es muy guapo.

Mire a Ginny y ella me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Creo que tendré que reconsiderarme el asunto de ella y Harry.


End file.
